1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor, and in particular to an acceleration sensor for mounting in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an acceleration sensor for a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Utility model Laid-open Print No 64-115 which was published in 1989 without examination. In this conventional device, a ball is provided for sensing an acceleration. The ball is designed to be moved upon detection of the acceleration which is measured by the amount of rotation of a lever which is operatively connected to the ball.
However, in the conventional device, a body in which the ball is rotatably mounted is set in a stationary condition. So, when a member such as a seat-back to which the body is mounted is inclined, the sensor detects the gravity acceleration in addition to the vehicle acceleration. This means that the conventional device will operate despite the non-existence of the vehicle acceleration.